Shark
❗️NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH COMMANDER SHARK FROM CANON❗️ Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Buruu’s older half-brother, criminal-ish. He’s just labeled as one for being the big bad bully and thief. Currently living at Stonewell (belongs to Salvation) and is the member of the FireMist gang. By Sab. Appearance “Wonderful, like me.” —— He looks very much like a normal SeaWing, and at first doesn’t seem related to his sister. Shark had another biological father, who worked so far from home and had left his mother long before he had hatched. The two siblings don’t seem related except for their eye shape, which was sharp and predator-esque. For the most part, Shark inherited his father’s looks, if not his color. Shark is exactly like what he’s named after: fierce-looking and tough. He’s also a little more lithe than most SeaWings, being a better hunter than mosts and often swam around. His main scale color is pale turquoise, like a his namesake: shark swimming in the dark waters. And they appear even gray-toned as well, and aren’t as bright as other SeaWings’. His forehead and back are a dark turquoise color to compliment his mainscales. His wings, underscales, and webbings aren’t normal SeaWing colors. Instead, they are dark gray. It’s part of his namesake, given that his parents think his colors resemble that of a shark’s. His glowstripes are regular blue, like the ocean. They glow a little less bright than other SeaWings’, however. Shark’s gray tones and fierce expressions are said by his mother to be like his father’s traits — it’s as if shark-esque build is a dominant trait in the family. Shark is known to love treasure, and he mainly wears a necklace that resembles the Eye of Onyx. But instead, the center gemstone is a jade. He claims that this is the best treasure he ever stole from someone. Shark’s eyes are a dangerous shade of red, which contrasts his sister’s red violet eyes. They’re simply odd, and the red is more pronounced. Personality “Just going around and doing what I like is all.” —— Shark is an average older brother to his sister, and a bully and criminal to everyone else. He has stereotypical traits such as narcissism, a mocking attitude, and rudeness. They’re just amplified to an extent, but not to the extent where he is pure evil. He’s just some sort of snotty gangster-type of dragon. Quite snarky and rude, he considers himself superior over every dragon (despite not being the leader of FireMist). He sees himself as a greater and stronger dragon, and aspires to keep that spot. And if possible, maybe go a little higher than where he is right now. Shark thinks that he should have control over most dragons, along with a say in everything. It didn’t stem from a bad experience or anything; he just felt like it was his destiny to be awesomely powerful and mean. And with that, he has pride. Shark has no problem with getting what he wants. He doesn’t care how old his victims are, or how hard the situation is. This might make him underestimate others sometimes. All he does is wing it through or try all his best, giving all he has just to get something he wants. Though, the only dragons spared from his I’m-tge-best attitude are his family members. In fact, they are partially his driving force. It’s a little downplayed nowadays, as he had left them are doesn’t particularly think of them anymore. Sometimes, Shark does reflect on his family and actions; he misses his family members here and then. Biography Just like his sister, Shark started off living by the Kingdom of the Sea. He was raised by his mother and Buruu’s biological father, as Shark’s abandoned the family months before his hatching. His actual father left the family due to unexpected changes, saying by messenger that he had no choice but to stay back at the SeaWing Palace (in reality, is due to an accident). So his mother ended up leaving her love for her husband, thinking that he actually doesn’t care for her anymore. So she found another dragon to care about her, and that’s how Shark found himself with a step-father. His parents chose to stay away from main areas of the civilization, preferring peace and self-sufficiency. He never really liked his step-father, whom he found rather lazy and too peaceful to be around. Shark never had anyone to nitpick then, except his sister (just for fun). Then one day, his parents announced that they would move to Possibility. And just as he moved to Possibility, he found his inner self: To have power over those younger than him. Shark found it funny to bully other dragonets, as he never had the chance to do it back home. He also liked the treasure that street-mongers would have. For some reason, he found them unique to collect, as he would rarely find any back at the SeaWing kingdom. And then he ended up stealing whatever he could, often claiming that he “worked for it.” His parents were too busy to suspect anything odd. Younger dragonets were his underlings, and often worked for him because he looked intimidating. And well, Buruu had to ruin it all. She stopped him from stealing her friends’ comic books one day. She also exposed his actions to their parents and Possibility government officials. And being a little rebellious and knowing he would be grounded, Shark left Possibility. He flew all the way to the east, hoping to go back to his homekingdom. Only, he found a nice city named Stonewell... and a new destiny. It wasn’t before long when he found the tangs residing in there. He had so many to choose from! But in the end, he chose the FireMist gang because it suited him. The other gangs weren’t “scary” enough to join, and he liked how thrilling the chosen gang was. And so forth, he started to live his Stonewell life. Relationships Perhaps he stole something from one of your OCs, whoops. Buruu: Buruu is his sister, and an important aspect of the family. He cares about her a lot, and would really hate it if someone had harmed her. But he turned a little bitter when she stopped his latest terror attempt, thinking that she’s ungrateful for the bad things he do to help the family. Gallery 2201D9DA-DC48-4DDB-8AEA-BFB9CA5452BA.jpeg|Shark’s necklace by Sab; base by Platy FRShark.png|FR Trivia * A shark is a large, carnivorous fish whose bones are made of cartilage. * A half-brother to his sister due to having a different father. * Probably the fastest dragon underwater. Whether this is due to something or not is not known. * He took his necklace from a rich noble in Stonewell. Though it isn’t his, he loves it a lot. ** He would fiercely defend it too, as if it’s the item that keeps his status as fierce and superior. * For some reason, he likes popcorn. A LOT. Like, that’s the best thing ever. He’s raiding stores for popcorn. * Since there wasn’t really any gentleman presence in his life, that’s also why Shark acts the way he us. Buruu’s biological father doesn’t really know what to do about his half-son, and left him alone most of the time. Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Occupation (Criminal)